That Stupid Tree
by Illuminet
Summary: Another attempt at a Disgaea Christmas story. Sequel to my first one. I don't think this one came out nearly as good, but I hope you'll like it anyway.(COMPLETE)


That Stupid Tree (again, for lack of a better title...)  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the characters appearing within this story (it would be nice if I did). The characters are creations of the brilliant minds of Nippon Ichi Software and Atlus Inc.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Overlord's Castle, Throne Room  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Your acting stupid."  
  
Laharl said to his vassals. Manty the Manticore looked at Laharl in disbelief.  
  
"But your Highness, today is Christmas. Were all to excited to sit around."  
  
Manty turned toward Goleck the Golem and Dratti the Red Dragon as they all began talking again non stop about how wonderful Christmas was going to be. Laharl's left eye twitched.  
  
"Would you three SHUT UP! The Netherworld has never celebrated Christmas before, so don't talk about something you don't even know anything about."  
  
Laharl had got the three advisors to be quiet after he said that. It was true, almost every Demon had only just heard about the holiday that only Angels and Humans had celebrated for many years. Thanks to Flonne, Laharl had decided to have Prinnies spread the word about a new holiday occurring within the Netherworld. Because of his inexperience, Laharl decided to leave Flonne in charge of handling the celebration.  
  
"Sorry, your Highness. Still what should we be doing?"  
  
Manty asked. Laharl shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea.  
  
"Look for the Queen. She'll probably have something for you guys to do."  
  
With that, the three sped out of the Throne Room into the Entry Way, leaving Laharl alone to sit and ponder.  
  
'I wonder if this is really a good idea...?'  
  
------  
  
Overlord's Castle, Entry Way  
  
Outside the Throne Room, things were very busy. Flonne had her hands full with trying to get the Castle decorated for the holiday. She tried to have as much patience as she could, considering Demons had no idea what to do or expect.  
  
"It would be easier if they just knew what Christmas was all about..."  
  
Flonne sighed after giving orders for Ghoss and Gargo to find some sort of tree to decorate with. However, the two had failed to bring a tree with a sufficient about of branches to hang the decorations on. No tree in the Netherworld had the same look as the ones in Celestia and Earth.   
  
"Your Highness? Is there anything you want us to do?"  
  
Dratti asked as she Manty and Goleck came from the Throne Room. The Fallen Angel nodded.   
  
"Sure. Why don't you three go and give these recipe books to the cooks so they can prepare the food?"  
  
The three complied. Flonne wiped some sweat that had gathered on her brow. She felt exhausted.  
  
"Working hard?"  
  
The voice had startled Flonne and she jumped, only to realize Laharl was right behind her.  
  
"Don't do that, Laharl."  
  
Her husband laughed a bit while she blushed out of embarrassment.  
  
"So how are the preparations going?"  
  
He asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"There going pretty well. The only thing I'm having trouble finding is the right kind of tree to decorate with."  
  
Laharl looked at her oddly. He them smirked all knowingly.  
  
"Your having trouble with something so simple?"  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's not that simple. All the trees here don't have the right feel for use in such a holiday."  
  
She said. Lahar still smirked as if it could still be simply answered.  
  
"Having the pressures of being the Queen must have gotten to you, Flonne. If you ask me, the best way to set everything up is to go to Celestia or Earth and get supplies from them to celebrate Christmas. Besides, the only major holiday spent around here is Halloween, and all your decorations give this place the feel of Halloween. Just go to Celestia and Earth where Christmas originated. There's your answer."  
  
Laharl said confidently. Flonne looked at him strangely.  
  
"What...!"  
  
Before he could say anything more, Flonne brought her hands on the side of his face and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Thanks Laharl. Why didn't I think of that? That really was all I had to do."  
  
Flonne smiled. The answer had been so obvious and she had forgotten that it was just a dimensional gateway away from going to either Celestia or Earth for supplies.  
  
------  
  
Celestia, Sacred Alter  
  
"This is quite a surprise, Flonne. What can I do for you?"  
  
A tall Angel in white and blue robes asked.   
  
"Well, Master Lamington, me and my husband wish to celebrate Christmas in the Netherworld, but we'll need some supplies in order to achieve that goal."  
  
------  
  
Earth, President's Office  
  
"I would like to purchase as many Christmas trees as needed for the residents of my world, Mr. President. I know that our currency differs quite a bit, so I wish to work something out with you."  
  
Laharl said with a slight bow of his head. Thanks to his connections with the Defender of Earth, Captain Gordon, Laharl was led to the President's office with little trouble.  
  
------  
  
Netherworld, Outside of the Overlord's Castle  
  
"Damn that's bright."  
  
Laharl said as he looked at the decorated castle. Thanks to the help of the Angels, Flonne was able to get the decorations needed to light up every home in the Netherworld, and thanks to Laharl, who was able to purchase enough trees to be decorated in every home in the Netherworld.  
  
------  
  
Overlord's Castle, Balcony  
  
"Well, mission accomplished. So, Laharl, what did you think of your first Christmas?"  
  
Flonne asked as she stood beside him, watching the landscape.   
  
"Well, it was different from what I expected. It feels nice that we got everything done on time, though."  
  
Laharl answered. Every house of the Netherworld could be seen with all their lights.  
  
"Think you want to do it again next year?"  
  
Flonne asked him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't really see a reason why not. Remember, though, I'll have to pass a bill for having Christmas yearly with the Dark Assembly."  
  
He said. Flonne nodded.  
  
"I don't see why not. You got them to pass this trial Christmas bill. If they like this one, I'm sure there won't be any trouble."  
  
She told him reassuringly. He nodded.  
  
"True. Well, Flonne, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
Laharl said as he left the balcony for the warmth of the castle. Flonne decided to stay out on the balcony for a bit longer.   
  
'I'm glad you spent your first Christmas with me, Laharl. I hope we'll have more Christmas holidays in the Netherworld from now on.'  
  
She smiled at the thought before returning to the castle. Her husband had the right idea, it was time to go to bed.  
  
***END***  
  
Note: Just a small sequel to my for one. Hope you like this one. I'm going to think about some more Disgaea fics to write about now, so excuse me. 


End file.
